What Becomes Of Me?
by CraziNbewtiful
Summary: Brooke has to deal with the struggle of loosing her parents and getting raped by her ex will Lucas be the guy who helps her through all of this?
1. Chapter 1

What Becomes Of Me?

By: CraziNbewtiful

Summary: So basically Brooke has to deal with the loss of her parents and being raped by her boyfriend. She moves to Tree Hill and she meets Lucas who helps her deal with the loss and helps her find herself and her trust in guys again. Please review because if it isn't good I won't continue with it so let me know what you think thank you :D

There are many trying times you go trough throughout your lifetime some good and some so bad that all you want to do is crawl up in your bed and never get up. Well that was me a year ago you see it all started when……..

It was a beautiful morning the sun was shining down and the sound of summer was in the air. A petite brunette sat quietly in the back of a car as it pulled to a stop in front of huge house. When she was little she never pictured her Aunt and Uncle to live in such a huge house like this. As she was looking at the house in amazement the driver opened her door and she stepped out breathing in the scent of the flowers that aliened the perfectly cut walkway which led to the huge house. She sighed as she knocked on the wooden door waiting to be bombarded with sympathy, like that was what she needed. The door flung open as her aunt wrapped her up into a hug.

"Brooke honey, I am so sorry about your parents." her Aunt said as she pulled back to look at her

"Yeah me too." She said quietly as she looked down at the sidewalk

"Well come in, your rooms upstairs to the left, you must be exhausted." Her aunt replied grabbing Brooke's suitcase that she was carrying

"Thank you Aunt Helen." Brooke replied walking up the huge spiral staircase to her room

When she got into her room she broke down, this was so unlike her she thought as she fell onto the bed. But she had a right to cry for gosh sakes, her parents only died a few weeks ago. They had been driving back from dinner when a drunk driver hit them. After that Brooke vowed never to take another sip of alcohol in her life. Plus it didn't help the fact that in the week that followed she was raped by her boyfriend. The one person she thought she loved the one who when she couldn't handle her parents death she went to. But no she couldn't have one good thing in her life, no, Brooke didn't deserve that. As she let the tears fall she sucked in a breath at least she could try to move on from him, she would be starting school at Tree Hill High in a week and that might be her only escape from her problems. And that was how she spent the rest of the night crying her self to sleep.

Another school year in a different school, Brooke thought as she stared at the building of Tree Hill High. She wasn't looking forward to this, but it was better then staying at her Aunts house all day having to hear how sorry her Aunt was. Maybe she could tell everyone that her family just moved down here, she thought as she walked into the school and into the office to get her schedule, yeah that might work. She walked into her first hour History, oh joy she thought as she sat down in an empty seat, just what I need to learn about war when my family just died. She looked around her, next to her sat a pretty blonde who was drawing on her sketch pad. She smiled at her and the girl started to talk to her.

"Hey, are you new here?" The blonde asked her as she turned her full attention to Brooke

"Yeah just moved here, my names Brooke, Brooke Davis." she said extending her hand

"Peyton, Peyton Sawyer, nice to meet you." Peyton shook Brookes hand then turned her attention back to her drawing

Brooke turned around and her hazel eyes connected with stunning blue eyes and attached to them was a very handsome blonde boy. She smiled her dimpled smile at him.

"Hey." She said quietly

"Hey back at you, so you're new here huh?" he said giving her a smirk

"Yep sure am, Brooke Davis." She said again offering her hand

"Lucas Scott." He grinned again but instead of shaking her hand he gave it a kiss

"Nice to meet such a pretty lady." He said then turned to talk to the boy sitting behind him

Brooke smiled at him then turned her attention back to the front of the class room, wow was this going to be a crazy year. She thought as she opened up her notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

What Becomes Of Me?

Chapter 2

It had been a week since she had first walked through the doors of Tree Hill High and school was already starting to get to her. She hated her teachers, they didn't understand that she didn't want sympathy; all she wanted was to be treated like any other student. It was like they all saw her as a weakling instead of the strong individual she was. But on the other side, the side she rarely showed anyone, she wasn't who she pretended to be. She knew that she had to stay strong though because if she broke down she didn't know if she could stop the tears from falling. So this is how she spent each day putting on her tuff girl act and pretending that nothing was a matter. The only good thing about Tree Hill High was a certain blonde that sat behind her in History, and she didn't realize it now but that boy would be the guy that broke down the walls that she had put up.

She strode into History feeling a little worn out. She hadn't been sleeping, how could she? She sat down and rubbed her eyes. She turned around and he was staring at her.

"Hey." She said turning herself so that she was facing him

"Hey, you look exhausted." He pointed out, as if he could read her

"Yeah, I was up late last night studying for an English test." She lied hoping he wouldn't see the falseness in her eyes

"Uh, we have the same English teacher and we don't have a test today." Lucas said searching her eyes for answers

"Oh, then I guess I studied for nothing, my bad." She replied turning her eyes away from his

"Brooke, are you okay?" he said feeling her head

"Yeah." She lied again this time turning around to make sure he didn't catch her falseness again

"Okay." He said giving in; he would have to talk to her about it later he told himself

The night was cold on her shoulders as she sat on the bench that sat by the water. She didn't know why she agreed to meet him here, but she bet it had to do with the fact that when her eyes connected with his all she felt like doing was spilling her guts to him and she liked that feeling. She sighed as she saw him pull into the parking lot that sat to the right of her. She smiled at him as he reached the bench.

"Hey, so why again did you want to come out here at this time of night?" she said shivering a bit

"To talk." He said smiling down at her while offering her his coat

"Ah ha, and what makes you think I will tell you anything?" she said grabbing the coat and snuggling into it

"Because if you don't, you don't get this." He said pulling out a small gift wrapped box

Brooke stares at the box and starts to tear up. She never got gifts from guys, sure she got presents from her parents but that was it. Her b/f used her and never gave her anything.

"Lucas, you didn't have to do that." She said wiping the tears that had fallen

"Well I wanted to." He said smiling at her

"But first, tell me what's wrong." He said looking into her eyes

"What do you mean?" she said but she knew exactly what he meant

"You were like a zombie today, what happened Brooke." He said with concern in his eyes

"It was nothing." She said putting on her act but as soon as her eyes meet his her wall started to break down

"Brooke it wasn't nothing now tell me!" he said wincing at the fact that he had to raise his voice at her

"Fine!" she said then started to cry

"Go on." He said wrapping her up in a hug

"Well…..my parents…..they died in a car accident not that long ago." She said barely getting all of it out because she was sobbing so hard, she knew that her parents dying was only have of it, but she didn't feel secure enough to tell him about her b/f

"That's why I moved here .My Aunt is my rightful guardian now." She said still crying

Lucas sat there shocked at what she just admitted, he first thought that maybe she got in a fight with her parents or she was sick. But he did not expect to hear that.

"OMG Brooke, I am so sorry that you have to deal with that, although I know that's not what you need to here." he said tightening his grip on her

"I promise I am here for you." He said tilting her chin up to look at him

"Here, I hope this helps a little." He said giving her the box that he had sat on the bench

She opened it and inside sat the most beautiful silver heart necklace that Brooke had ever seen. On it the letters B. D. were engraved. She smiled at him and took the necklace out and he put it around her neck.

"OMG Luke its perfect." she said in joyful tears while she gave him a hug

"I am glad you like it." He said ruffling her hair

She could get use to this she thought as she leaned up against him admiring the necklace that shinned in the moonlight


	3. Chapter 3

What Becomes Of Me (3)

Why did she agree to this? Sure she new Lucas and Peyton but they weren't the only ones going to be at this party. It was a birthday party for Lucas, which meant she had to meet his family and friends. She wore her black Gucci dress that was by now out of date. But she refused to let her Aunt and Uncle buy her brand new clothes. She didn't want to feel as though she needed a handout. Around her neck lied the necklace that Lucas had gave her a couple of days ago. She sighed as she reached Lucas's front door, she hit the button for the door bell and waited for someone to open the door. The door opened and a older women appeared from behind it.

"Hey sweetie you must be Brooke right?" she said smiling at Brooke

"That would be me." Brooke replied smiling back

"Well nice to meet you I am Karen Lucas's mom, he has told me so much about you. I am sorry to her about your parents." Karen said with a sad look on her face

"Yeah me too." She said sighing

"Well come in sweetie." Karen replied moving so Brooke could walk in

As soon as Brooke stepped through the door her stomach dropped. Inside Lucas's house was a group of people all circled around Lucas, there were so many people. Brooke looked down at her dress; she wasn't cut out for this, at least not yet. It was too soon she thought. But as soon as she started to think about leaving Lucas spotted her and walked over to her.

"Hey you came." He greeted her giving her a huge hug

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." She said smiling at him

"Here I got you this." She said digging in her purse and pulling out a gift wrapped box

"Ah, what is it?" he said shaking the box

"Open it and you'll see." She said grinning at him

He un-wrapped the box and opened it. Inside sat a silver watch that had the letters L. S. carved into it.

"Thought I would return the favor, do you like it?" she said looking into his eyes

"I love it Brooke, thank you." He put it on then stared at it grinning

"Okay and now onto introductions." he said leading her into the living room 

Brooke sighed but followed him into the crowd of people that we chatting to each other. They stopped in front of a light haired brunette and a dark haired boy who she guessed was Nathan, and that made the girl Haley.

"Nate, Hales this is Brooke." He said motioning to Brooke

"Hey so nice to finally meet you Luke is always telling me about you." Haley said giving Brooke a small hug

"You don't know how nice it is to have another girl to talk to. With Nate and Luke here I have had enough of basketball talk." She said laughing

"Hey Luke didn't tell us how beautiful you are." Nate replied shaking Brooke's hand

"Well I figured since you have a wife and all you don't need to look." Lucas replied sending his brother a famous Scott grin

"It's nice to meet you both too; Luke had told me so much about his crazy sister-in law and half brother." Brooke replied hoping that she wouldn't have to talk about her parents with them.

Haley grinned at Lucas

"Really brother-in law, what nice things you have said about me." She said joking with him

"Well Hales it's kind of true." He replied moving in back of Brooke so Haley couldn't hit him

Brooke just stood back and listened to the friendly bickering that was going on between the three.

"Well we have people to see other then you two." Lucas finally said pulling Brooke towards Peyton and who Brooke assumed was Jake

After all the introductions were made and the party was done Brooke said her goodbyes and walked to her car. When she got home she walked up the stairs to her room and flung the door open  
She walked into the bathroom and got into the shower, it was in the shower that she broke down, this was because on the back of her thigh was a bruise from which her ex had forced her onto his bed. She let the water hit her face as the tears ran down causing her to taste the salt as it ran off her face. Why hadn't she told anybody? She bet it was the fact that if she did everyone would be afraid to talk around her or touch her because they wouldn't want to hurt her.

She sighed as she got out of the shower and walked to the mirror. She was a mess, she had to admit it, but she couldn't help it she didn't have the strength to care about her looks. She looked down and saw a nail filer, it had a sharp end which was not a good thing because the next thing Brooke new was the droplets of blood that had fallen into the sink from the sharp cut that Brooke had placed on her wrist

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

What Becomes Of Me? (4)

Brooke woke up and looked down at her wrist. The cut had started to scab up but it was still very deep. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes and got up. She had made plans with Lucas today for lunch and it was already 11:00. She showered and threw on a sweater to cover up the cut that was still red. She walked down stairs and then outside to her car. She got to the beach 10 minutes late and Lucas was already setting down at the beach with a picnic basket next to him. She walked up to him and plopped herself down next to him.

"Hey sorry I am late, I had a rough night last night." She said hoping she wouldn't have to explain herself

"Its okay, what happened last night?" he replied digging into the basket and pulling out two containers containing lasagna that he had made for the two of them

"Oh, um my Aunt and Uncle wanted to talk to me about my parents will." She lied taking one of the containers from his hands

"Oh I see." He said sticking a mouth full of food in his mouth

"Yeah, anyway I can't believe you did all of this." She said looking at the lunch Lucas had prepared

"No big deal." He said shrugging it off

She smiled then took a bit of her food. She wasn't that hungry but she didn't want to be mean.

"So I didn't only bring you hear to feed you." He said grinning at her

"Really now, what else did you invite me here for." She said raising her eyebrows at him

"Brooke you're not like most girls I know. Your smart and funny and intelligent which most Tree Hill girls aren't." he said pausing for a moment

Brooke looked at him strangely. What was he getting at?

"What I mean is, Brooke I think im falling in love with you." He said hoping she felt the same way

"Wha..? But before Brooke could get her words out Lucas pulled out a beautiful silver ring that had both their names carved into it with a heart around them

"Brooke will you go out with me?" he said looking into her eyes

Brooke couldn't speak all she could do was nod her head up and down and then let Lucas slip the ring onto her right ring finger

"Lucas it's beautiful." She said in tears

"Your beautiful." He replied leaning in to kiss her

When their lips meet Brookes body warmed and she felt as if she were floating on thin air. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands threw Lucas's hair. They both pulled back when they couldn't breathe anymore.

"Wow!" was all Brooke could put together

"That was amazing, you're amazing." Lucas replied taking Brookes hand in his

Lucas ran his hand up Brookes arm when he felt a deep cut. He pulled back and looked at Brooke.

"Wha…What did you do to yourself." He said with concern in his eyes

"Lucas it's nothing lets just have desert." She said hoping to drop the subject

"What the fuck Brooke! It's a huge deal why would you cut yourself?" he said starting to get angry at her

Brooke began to cry

"Luke….I just had a rough night okay." She said barely able to talk

"You could have called me! Why would you hurt yourself" he said with a few tears in his eyes

"Luke you want to know why I fucking did this!" she said screaming

"Yes Brooke, tell me please." He said pleading with her

"This is what happens when your jack ass of a boyfriend…(she stopped herself trying to stop the tears for a second so she could speak) when he fucking rapes you Luke when you go to him for support, when your fucking parents die and all he cares about getting into your pants!" She yells then falls to her knees shaking

Lucas stares at her shocked. Who the fuck was this guy! Who the fuck would do that. He should be put up for life. He fucking destroyed the women he loved. He had to find this guy he had to beat his ass. But wait a minute did Brooke even file a report?

"Brooke please tell me you told someone this!" he said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug

"How could I Luke? He left the next day, and I already had a lot to deal with my parent were only dead for a day Luke." She said crying into his shoulder.

"You have to tell the police Brooke, before he does it to someone else and gets away with it

Brooke nodded her head and stood up

"Luke im going to go home and gets some rest before we go to the police okay." She said looking down at Lucas

"Okay." He said standing up and offering her his arm so he could walk her back to her car.

Brooke pulled into her Aunts driveway and gasped at the car that was parked in it. No it couldn't be. What the fuck was he doing here? She got out of her car and walked to the door and into the kitchen where she heard her Aunt talking with someone. As she rounded the corner she saw him. He sure had the nerve to come see her.

"Brooke!" her Aunt said smiling up at her

"Hey Aunt Helen." She said turning her attention to the guy that sat next to her

"Well I leave you two alone." Her Aunt replied walking out of the kitchen

"Sean, what the fuck are you doing here!" she yelled at him

"Aw, Brooke it's nice to see you too." He replied smiling evilly at her

:D im so mean cliffhanger  please review


	5. Chapter 5

Heres the next chappie 

What Becomes Of Me (5)

"Sean, what the fuck are you doing here!" she yelled at him

"Aw, Brooke it's nice to see you too." He replied smiling evilly at her

"What part of stay the fuck away from me didn't you get?" She said starting to shake

"Aw, Brookie baby, that's not how you greet your boyfriend." Sean replied getting up and moving towards her

"Are you psycho, do you honestly think that what you did would just disappear?" she said starting to get sick to her stomach

"What you didn't like it?" he said now inches away from Brooke

Brooke walked backwards hoping that someone would come help her. Lucas, she thought and pulled her cell out from behind her back pressing his number in.

"Sean, get the hell away from me!" she screamed running into the living room

"Aww Brooke don't fight it, you know you liked it." Sean said with a smile on his face

She herd Lucas's voice pick up

"LUKE HELP!" she screamed and Sean turned her around taking the cell from her hand and threw it against the wall

"You did well Brooke." Sean said running his lips across her shoulder then smacking her across the face

"I will be back for you baby." He said running out the front door and to his car

Brooke fell to her knees holding her face where a newly red handprint became visible. She sobbed un-controllably. The worse thing was her Aunt was upstairs asleep and didn't even hear a thing. The next thing she new was Lucas rushing over to her.

"Oh my god Brooke what happened." He said running a finger over her cheek

Brooke winced and pulled back from Lucas a bit.

"Luke, he…he was here." She said shaking

"OMG Brooke how?" he said anger rising up inside of him

"My Aunt let him in Luke." She said staring up at him

Lucas couldn't believe this was happening how could a guy like that just walk into a house without being beaten down?

"Brooke you have to go to the cops." He said offering her a hand

Brooke couldn't speak so instead she nodded her head in approval. Lucas helped her to his car and then backed out of the driveway to the police station.

"Do you know what he was driving?" Lucas asked wanting to find this guy himself and get a few punches in

"Yeah, a red Mustang." She said quietly looking out the window

"Look Luke, Sean well his dad is a lawyer, so I doubt anyone will believe what I tell them." She said tearing up again

"Brooke he hurt you, and to me that in it's self is reason for him to be put away." Lucas said grabbing her hand for support

"Yeah Luke but Sean was the good guy of my old town. He was a huge basketball star and he was always involved in the community don't you think they are going to question whether or not he was the one who did this to me?" she said sighing

"Believe me Brooke I have a plan." He said pulling into the station

"Okay Luke I have faith in you." Brooke said smiling at him

"Okay you go talk to the police I have some things to take care of." He said leaning in and giving her a kiss on her forehead

"Okay, but be careful." She said getting out of the car and walking up to the police station

"Anything for you baby, anything for you." He said to himself and backed out of the station

Brooke walked up to the desk that sat in the middle of the huge room. The young women behind the desk smiled up at Brooke.

"Hey may I help you?" she said looking up at her

"Yeah im here to file a report on my ex, he just came into my house and threatened me, oh and hit me to." She said pointing to the mark on her face that was now starting to welt up

"Oh my god, wait a second!" The women replied grabbing the phone and called up an officer to come down to talk with Brooke

"He should be here in a second." The women said hanging up the phone. She gave Brooke a concerned look

"Thank you, I'll go wait over there." Brooke said walking over to the waiting room and sitting down in a chair

Today has been a crazy day Brooke thought as she saw an officer walk up to her.

Im going to leave it there next chappie will be from Lucas's point of view. Please review and let me know what you think. I will try to get another Chappie out tonight


	6. Chapter 6

What Becomes Of Me? (6)

Lucas pulled up to Nathan's house and sat in his car. Despite his best efforts, he dropped his head to his hands and started to cry. Lucas wasn't sure exactly what it was that attracted him to this girl, but he was willing to put his life on the line for her even though he'd only known her for a short time. He felt for her because not that long ago his mom had dated a guy who was abusive. When Lucas first meet him he seemed like a good guy but that all changed one night when Lucas walked in on him hitting his mom.

Flashback

10 year old Lucas strode down the stairs to get a glass of milk to go with his cookie when he heard yelling coming from the living room. Lucas tip-toed quietly through the kitchen, reaching the living room, where he heard what sounded like his mom screaming for help. He could feel a nervous turning in his stomach as he rounded the corner and he somehow knew to expect to see something he didn't want to see. When he came face to face with the horrible sight of Tom hitting his mom, he leapt at Tom with all his might.

"Lucas, no don't! Please be careful!" His mom yelled through her tears. "Tom, stop, he's just a little boy. Don't hurt him!" Karen pled.

"Shut up Karen!" Tom spun around, slapping Karen in the face to silent her screams. "Let Lucas be a man and stick up for his mommy since she can't stick up for herself." Tom smirked as he spoke.

Lucas went after Tom with all his might and started beating Tom. Despite all the anger that lie behind his punches, it was not match for the Tom. Still, Lucas didn't stop; he wanted Tom to feel the pain he caused his mom. He hit Tom once more then Lucas grabbed a hold of Tom's sweater.

"Get out or I'll call the police!" Lucas yelled, reaching for the phone.

Tom could tell that Lucas was serious so he threw his hands up in defeat and stormed out the front door. Once Tom was outside Lucas shut the door and locked it running back over to his mom to help her up. Lucas never knew he was that strong. But he did know one thing, Tom wasn't ever getting anywhere near his mom again.

End Flashback

The thing that Lucas hated the most was that Tom got away with it, Lucas' mom was covered in bruises for weeks, and Tom just walked away. Lucas promised himself that if something like that happened again he would make sure the jack ass wouldn't get away with it. When Brooke told Lucas about Sean all of the anger he felt years ago returned, and he was determined to stop this creep from hurting Brooke and anyone again. He closed his eyes and smiled as he thought of the sweet and loving brunette he'd come to care so deeply about, he imagined the first day he meet Brooke.

Flashback

Lucas walked lazily into History class and walked to an open seat in the back of the room. Nathan, his brother, sat behind him while Peyton, one of his best friends, sat across from him. Lucas was opening up his notebook when he spotted a breath taking brunette slide into the seat in front of him. His breath caught in his throat, he couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was. There was something about her that he was attracted to, but he didn't know what. He smiled as he watched Peyton greet the new girl. Suddenly feeling inspired, he looked down at his notebook and, flipping to a clean page, started to write a poem about her. He looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking at him, and when he did his blue eyes connected with her hazel ones.

"Hey." She said in a breathy whisper.

She had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

"Hey back at you. You're new here huh?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yep sure am, Brooke Davis." She said offering him her hand

"Lucas Scott." He grinned again. Instead of shaking her hand he gave it a kiss

"Nice to meet such a pretty lady." Lucas replied, feeling connected with her almost immediately. After smiling at her again he turned around to talk to Nathan.

"Nate, what do you think of the new girl?" He asked, looking at Nate and then pointing to Brooke.

"Well Luke considering I have a wife who keeps an eye on me through Peyton, I would say she is pretty but not Haley." He said, grinning at Peyton who was leaning in to hear their conversation

"Nate, I think I'm really badly attracted to her." Lucas said with a serious look on his face.

"Then go for her man." Nathan replied, putting on his headphones and leaning back in his chair.

Lucas laughed turning back to his notebook. His brother always saw things as if they were obvious, but something told Lucas that this girl was more then the average Tree Hill girl.

End Flashback

Lucas was right, Brooke was more then the average Tree Hill girl. She was strong and intelligent and Lucas was definitely attracted to that.

Lucas honked the horn and Nathan came running out and hopped in the car.

"Yo bro what's up?" Nathan asked, buckling himself in.

"Brooke's ex came here and hit her Nate." Lucas said still a little shaken up from the events that went on earlier that day.

"Oh my god Luke, what do you want to do about it?" Nathan asked, anger growing in his voice.

"I say we go find this jerk and give him what he deserves." Lucas said, backing out of Nathan's driveway.

"I'm with you bro, let's show this guy what the Scott brothers are all about." Nathan said grinning. "Do you know where he is?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, but I say we go check out the nearest hotel first." Lucas said heading off in the direction of the Tree Hill Hotel

As Lucas drove he smiled at how much Nate and he had grown over the years. When they first meet Nathan had despised Lucas and treated him like dirt. But as Nathan's relationship with Haley grew, Lucas and his relationship grew to what they are now. Lucas would do anything for Nathan and Nate would defiantly do anything for Luke.

I'll leave it there reviews are appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much too all my reviews  I love your guys reviews! Here's the next Chapter

What Becomes Of Me? (7)

Brooke sat quietly awaiting the detective who was assigned to her case. She hated the smell of the police station, it made her stomach turn even worse then it already had been. She wondered where Lucas was, he had driven off in a hurry. As she thought more about the situation she knew where he was headed, to find Sean.

She sighed with worry at the thought of Lucas storming into Sean's hotel room in an angry vengeance. Why had she let him go, she wondered as she sat there waiting. She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard voices coming down the hall. She sat up straight when she saw the middle age balding detective walk into the room. He sat down across from her and opened her file. He looked over it then scratched his head in thought.

"Miss Davis is it? Well from the looks of things I say you have a case here." He said looking up at her.

"Really you think so?" She asked with hope in her voice. "Thank you so much sir for taking the time from your busy schedule to look at my case." Brooke said in the best business voice she could muster up. 

"Just doing my job Miss." The man said shrugging it off and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Now Miss Davis, do you know where this Sean guy went?" He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Um I think I have an idea where, and I also have a feeling that he will show up here very soon." She replied smiling a bit at the thought of Lucas out there protecting her.

"Okay, well I think the best thing to do now is head home and get some rest and wait for him to show up." The detective said standing up and shaking Brooke's hand. "Believe me Miss Davis this guy will get what he deserves." He said smiling at her then leaving the room. 

Brooke sat back in her chair still with a grin on her face. She knew the detective was right, Sean would get what he deserved.

Lucas whipped his car into the parking lot of the Tree Hill Hotel. He looked over at Nathan who was wearing a black mask over his face. He started to laugh.

"Oh my god Nate, seriously, we're not robbing a bank here." He said trying not to laugh.

"Luke, do you want this guy to recognize us?" Nathan asked, as though he thought it to be obvious that he was the smarter brother.

"Nate, I have never met this jack ass and you haven't either so tell me again why do we need these?" Lucas asked, holding up the black mask Nathan had given to him.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Nathan replied while pulling off his own mask.

"Let's just go kick this guy's ass." Nathan replied jumping out of the car before Lucas could respond.

"Right behind you bro." Lucas said taking in a breath before jumping out of the car after Nathan.

They walked up to where Sean's red mustang was parked, and then they crept up to the door peeking through the window where they saw Sean sitting on the bed on his laptop.

They weren't positive it was him, but the fact that there was a picture of Brooke on one of the dressers was a pretty good sign. Lucas nodded to Nathan who stood on the other side of the door from Lucas. On the count of three they busted open the door and wrestled Sean to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Sean yelled, obviously shocked that two strange guys had entered his room and brought him to the groun.

"This is for hurting the girl I love." Lucas yelled kicking Sean in his gut.

"What the fuck? I don't know what you're talking about." Sean cried, out of breath from struggling against the two Scott brothers.

"The fucking girl you ruined by raping her man." Nathan yelled tightening his grip on Sean.

"Oh, you mean Brooke." He said grinning.

"I hate to tell you but your little girlfriend is an easy lay." He said giving Lucas an evil grin.

"Nathan put him in the backseat. I don't want to see his ugly ass face." Lucas said walking out to the car.

Nathan forced Sean to the car and threw him in the back where he tied him down to the seat.

"You guys think that the police will believe you? My father is one of North Carolina's best lawyers. Do you honestly think they're going to believe that his pride and joy raped some girl?" He asked, smiling at the fact that he thought he could get away with pretty much anything.

"Well we have all the proof we need right here." Nathan said, pulling out a tape recorder which had just recorded Sean admitting to the rape. 

They pulled up to the station and Nathan walked Sean up to the detective while Lucas ran up to Brooke wrapping her up in a hug. He comforted her as she let all of her tears out on his shoulder.

"Luke, I don't feel safe at my Aunt's house right now. Do you mind if I come stay with you?" She asked, wiping some of her tears from her face.

"Of course baby, anything for you." Lucas said helping her to his car.

I'll leave it there  Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

What Becomes Of Me? (8)

Lucas pulled up to his house and turned the car off. He looked over at Brooke and sighed as he saw the state she was in. Her color was pretty much gone and she looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

He got out of the car and walked over to her door. Reaching out, he opened it up for her. Brooke slowly got out of the car grateful to have Lucas. He was more then she could ask for. He was sweet, kind, and most of all loving, something that Sean sure as the hell wasn't. She gave him a smile as he grabbed her hand leading her into his beautiful home.

When Brooke stepped through the front door she was amazed at how homey Lucas's house was. Her home, the one that she used to live in with her parents, reminded her of how Lucas's house smelled and felt. She smiled as she twirled around feeling at home for once, something she hadn't felt since she moved in with her Aunt. She sat on one of the couches in the living room and gratefully took the drink Lucas offered her.

"Luke, thank you so much for this past week." She said smiling at him as he sat down next to her, cuddling up close to her.

"I mean you have been there when I needed you and for that I owe you my life." She leaned in and gave him a kiss then she looked up into his numb minding blue eyes.

"Brooke you don't owe me anything. Really, you're all I want, I couldn't ask for more." He said lacing his hand with hers.

"Luke, I'm going to go take a shower and then head to bed if you don't mind. I'm exhausted." She stated standing up and waiting for his approval.

"Of course, I'll be in my room if you need me." Lucas said standing up and kissing her before walking to his room.

Brooke walked into the bathroom with a smile on her face. She actually felt safe for once in her life. She breathed in a breath and she was hit with the scent of Lucas's shampoo. Taking in one more breath, she jumped into the shower shivering when the warm water hit her back.

When she was done with her shower she slipped on her boy shorts and wife beater then walked into the guest bedroom that Lucas had set up for her. She slid underneath the fluffy warm covers and drifted asleep. 

Brooke was running through a house, scared to death. He was chasing her! Where was Lucas? Why was he there? He was suppose to be behind bars now. She screamed when she came to a dead end. She turned around and there he was walking over to her with a smile on his face.

"Hi Brooke, you thought you could get rid of me didn't you?" He asked sliding a finger up and down her neck.

Brooke winced and slapped his hand away. She tried to run away, to the other side of the room, but he followed her.

"Aw are you scared Brookie?" He asked, running after her and pushing her to the floor before she could answer or fight him off.

He climbed on top of her holding down her arms. He took out some rope and tied her hands to the pole that sat next to them. Then he ripped off her pants and shirt, smiling as she lay there shaking in fear. 

"You haven't changed one bit Brooke, you're still the sweet little innocent girl. The easy victim." He chuckled licking his lips. Then, reaching behind her, he unclipped her bra and slipped off her underpants.

And then, right there on the floor, he started to rape her. Brooke started to cry and scream as he began to get rough with her. She tried to scream but couldn't, she was crying too hard to speak. She took in a breath and then let all her energy out in on sentence. 

"Lucas save me!" she screamed through the tears.

"Shut up! Your little boyfriend isn't here to help you." He said slapping her across the face.

Brooke's face started to sting and her vision became blurry, but as soon as she was about to give up hope of escaping this lunatic Lucas was there. But she wasn't in the dark room that she had been tied up in a couple of minutes ago. No, that room had been to eerie, not like the room she occupied now that smelled like home. She looked down at her sweaty body and started to piece things together. It was all a dream she thought and then turned her attention to Lucas who was now speaking.

"Brooke are you okay? You were having a bad dream. Everything's okay now baby." He said wrapping her up in a loving embrace.

Brooke started to cry. Why did he have to haunt her in her dreams? Wasn't it bad enough that she broke down every time she heard the name Sean? She wiped her eyes and looked up into Lucas's blue ones.

"Luke it was horrible, he raped me again in my dreams. And the worst thing was that you weren't there to save me Luke." She started to shake remembering the awful words that had come out of Sean's mouth. 

"Brooke I promise you that he won't come within 50 feet of you again." He stated firmly giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Brooke nodded her head and slipped back underneath the covers but before Lucas left she spoke up.

"Lucas, do you mind staying here with me tonight? I'm kind of scared to be alone right now." She asked looking up at him.

"Of course Brooke." He said walking over to the right side of the bed and sliding in.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and pulled her closer to him.

"Go to sleep baby, I'm right here and I always will be." Lucas whispered to her, while rubbing her back in comfort.

"I love you Brooke P. Davis." He said when Brooke's breathing had finally evened out and then he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

"I love you too Lucas Scott." Brooke whispered back after he had fallen asleep then she drifted off to sleep too.


	9. Chapter 9

What Becomes Of Me? (9)

Thank you all for not killing me :P I know it took me forever to UD it here's the next chapter

Brooke sighed as she walked through the doors of the court house. She thought back on all the shit that Sean had done to her, she actually felt ready to put that jack ass behind bars. She walked up to Lucas who was talking with her lawyer and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Hey baby, I was just talking to your lawyer about the case." Lucas said as he leaned down to place a comforting kiss on Brooke's lips. He smiled as he tasted her sweet cherry lip gloss on his lips.

"Yeah I can't wait to bring him down." She said loudly, still though there was a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

Lucas smiled at her nodding his head. He knew exactly what she felt because ever since the day Brooke told him about Sean he'd wanted to beat the crap out of him. But just as Lucas was fanaticizing about beating him up, the judge came into the court room silencing everyone. 

"Order in the court, the case of the people vs. Johnson will start." The bailiff called out.

Lucas took a seat right behind Brooke for support; he knew this wasn't going to be easy for her. The plump little judge waddled his way into the room and went up to his stand where he took a sip of his water before quieting the crowd with his gavel.

The case went on forever and Brooke tried not to break down at the mention of what Sean did to her. Halfway through they took a break and Brooke stood up and went to the bathroom were she broke down, finally allowing herself to let all her emotions go. By the time she walked back into the court room she felt better. And she actually managed to give Lucas a smile and she sat in her seat.

"So Miss Davis what you're saying is my client raped you?" Sean's lawyer, who was his father, asked.

"Yes that is exactly what happened." She replied without a bit of fear in her voice.

"Bullshit! She's lying your honor!" Sean yelled from his seat.

"You don't have permission to speak Mr. Johnson." The judge said glaring at Sean. "Should you speak out of turn again, you will be removed from the court room." 

"As I was saying he raped me right after my parents died and then a couple of days ago he had the nerve to show up at my Aunt's house and threaten me." Brooke finished glaring daggers in Sean's direction.

"Very well Miss Davis you may step down." The judge said gathering up all the files that were spread across his stand.

The court took another break this time so the judge could decide what he was going to do. A half hour later the judge walked back into the room quieting the crowd. Brooke held Lucas's hand for support as the judge spoke up.

"Upon review of this case, the jury finds Sean Johnson guilty of rape in the first degree and will be sentenced to 90 months in jail." He stated, hitting his gavel signifying the end of the hearing.

Brooke jumped into Lucas's arms at the sound of good news, smiling from ear to ear.

"I knew we would get through it babe." Lucas whispered lovingly into her ear.

"I couldn't have done it without you baby." She said, giving him a huge kiss.

They both laughed as they heard Sean screaming in the background at his dad for losing the case. They held each others hands as they strolled out of the court house. For the first time in a while Brooke took in a deep breath and felt complete.

Later that night Brooke was sitting on one of Lucas' couches waiting for Lucas to bring the popcorn so they could watch the movie. She smiled as Lucas came into the room balancing their drinks and the popcorn bag in his hands. She stood up grabbing her drink from his hand and then sat back down snuggling into him as he sat next to her.

"So what are we watching?" Lucas asked sticking a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Well, since you asked, my absolute favorite movie of all time!" She said as though it was a no brainier.

"Which would be?" He said looking at her puzzled.

"The Notebook!" She grinned at him pointing to the DVD she held in her hand.

"Ugh." Lucas groaned but stuck the disk into the DVD player sitting next to him.

"Oh come on you'll love it because you love me." She said grabbing a handful of popcorn and turning her attention to the TV.

Half way through the movie Brooke reached for some popcorn at the same time Lucas did and as soon as their hands touched they felt a spark. She turned her head and her brown eyes connected with his baby blues. The next thing she knew were his hands on her back rubbing up and down her shirt lovingly. She kissed him with passion begging him for more. But to Brooke's surprise he pulled back.

"Brooke, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"More then ever Luke, I love you and I'm ready to move on from what happened." She said with love in her eyes.

"I love you too pretty lady." He said then he started to kiss her again.

And for once in Brooke Davis's life she felt the magic of their love for one another. She didn't feel the hurt or pain she was used to, no she felt Lucas and that was more then she could explain.

The next day Lucas took Brooke out for a romantic dinner. Brooke was amazed at how much Lucas had spent to make her happy. He rented a limo and took her to a very expensive Italian restaurant. She smiled as Lucas offered her a hand to dance.

"Of course I'll dance with you Mr. Prince Charming." She stood up and followed him to the dance floor.

They spent the rest of the night enjoying each others company. But what surprised Brooke the most was what she found when they got back to Lucas's house. Lucas had filled the house with candles and rose petals. And in the middle of the all the candles sat a simple black box. But to Brooke that little black box meant everything. For when she walked over to it Lucas took her hands in his.

"Brooke P. Davis, I know I might not be the most intelligent guy. Heck I even think you deserve so much better then me, but that's beside the point. Because believe me no one else loves you the way I do. I don't think I could go one day without seeing your smiling face, and I know that I sure as heck don't want to. So now that I sound like a rambling idiot. Will you marry me Brooke?" He asked, getting down on one knee and opening the box showing a beautiful diamond ring. 

Brooke couldn't believe this was happening to her. Stuff like this never happened to her. She was usually the one that only read about these things in books. But as she began to question the crap out of the situation she found herself answering.

"Oh Luke! Of course I'll marry you." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" Lucas said happily sliding the ring onto Brooke's left ring finger. 

"I love you Miss Davis, soon to be Scott." He said giving her a kiss.

"I love you more Mr. Scott." She replied enjoying the warmth that she felt being in his arms. She replayed Lucas's speech in her head, he was wrong on one thing; he was exactly what she dreamed about right down to his last piece of hair.

Leaving it there the next chapter will deal with what Lucas parents and Brookes Aunt thinks of there engagement, please review


	10. Chapter 10

okay guys just because I have taking soo long I will post this but if you guys don't like it let me know and I will re-write it here it is

What Becomes Of Me? (10)

Brooke woke up to the smell of bacon in the air. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked down at her left ring finger. The sight of the sparkling diamond made her smile. She was engaged! She still couldn't believe it.

A few days ago it had seemed as though her whole life was a mess and now all she could do was smile at the thought of Lucas. She stretched as she slipped out of the bed and put her slippers on. She walked down to the kitchen and she saw Lucas standing at the stove cooking breakfast. She smiled at the sight of him in his smiley face boxers flipping the bacon in the pan. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Hey there fiancée." She said, standing on her tip toes to plant a small kiss on the back of his neck.

"Hey there beautiful." He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss.

"So, we have to face the parentals today." She said scooping up a plate of bacon and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Oh do we have to?" He joked taking the seat next to her and taking a bite of his eggs.

Brooke playfully hit Lucas on the arm; Lucas winced in a joking manner.

"Not funny Luke this is serious! My Aunt is going to flip when she hears that we're engaged." She said with concern in her eyes.

"Brooke she loves you, and I love you. We will work through this, I swear." He said taking her chin in his hand.

"I love you Luke." She said leaning closer to her.

"I love you more, pretty lady." He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

That's how they spent the rest of their breakfast, wrapped in each other's arms.

That after noon Brooke was in the bathroom taking a shower when she started to feel sick. She hopped out of the shower and ran over to the toilet. She bent over just in time as she unleashed her breakfast into the toilet. What was wrong with her? Maybe it was just her nerves getting to her or maybe, maybe it was…oh my god she thought as she got dressed and grabbed her keys from the nightstand. She jotted a quick note for Lucas telling him that she ran to the store and that she'd be back in a bit.

She ran out to her car and got in. She backed out of the driveway and headed towards the nearest drug store. As she drove her mind wandered back to the special night that she and Lucas spent together. She prayed that if she was pregnant it was Lucas's child and not Sean's.

She whipped her car into the parking lot of the local drugstore and ran inside to where all the pregnancy test were. She sighed as she grabbed one and walked up to the counter where they lady gave her a strange look before ringing up the total. Brooke paid for the pregnancy test and then gave the lady a look back before walking out to her car.

When she got back to Lucas's house she went upstairs and into the bathroom. She took a deep breath before she took the test. She waited the three minutes, just as the box said, and then she went to check it.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the two pink stripes, she was pregnant. She sighed a bit but deep down inside she was happy. But she wouldn't show that emotion until she knew for sure it wasn't Sean's. She brushed her now frizzy hair and then walked down to where Lucas was playing a game in the living room.

"Hey, I'm back." She said plopping done next to him on the couch. 

"Hey sweetie, where'd you go?" Lucas asked turning off the video game he had been playing.

This is it Brooke thought before she took a huge breath then blurted it out.

"Luke, I'm pregnant." She said searching for Lucas's reaction in his eyes. But instead of shock she found happiness which shocked her even more.

"That's so great baby!" He wrapped her up in a hug. Just as soon as the happiness came it left at the realization that the baby may not be his.

"Sean." Was all he simply said before a few tears fell from his baby blue eyes.

"Luke it still could be yours." She said rubbing his back in comfort. 

"Yeah, you're right honey." He said with a newly formed smile on his face.

"But we should save the excitement for tonight. Because oh in about and hour our parental units will be showing up." Brooke said getting up and heading to the kitchen to start dinner.

One hour later the dreaded parental units knocked on the door. Brooke smiled as she walked over to Lucas's front door and was happy to see her Aunt and Uncle as they stepped inside. Ten minutes later Karens cab pulled up and Karen got out of it smiling at Lucas and Brooke as they helped her with her luggage. Karen had been out of town all week for a business meeting. Brooke moved towards Karen and gave her a warm hug before walking inside. Then when everybody got inside Karen went up to her room to put her stuff away before dinner was served.

Their dinner went great and Brooke was very surprised to see that her Aunt and Karen got along really good. And it was also good to see that Lucas and her Uncle were bonding instead of the fighting that usually occurred when her Uncle and Aunt visited for the holidays and Sean was there. Her Uncle hated Sean with a passion and Brooke never understood why in till she saw the exact thing in Sean's eyes as her Uncle did, anger. She smiled as she finished up her dinner but as soon as she was done her nerves started back in.

What would her Aunt and Uncle think of her being engaged so young? And that was only half of it she was also pregnant and maybe with Sean's baby. But before she could worry herself more Lucas spoke up.

"Everyone Brooke and I have an announcement we would like to make." He said taking Brooke's hand in his.

"We're engaged!" he said with a smile on his face.

"And that's not all, I'm pregnant." Brooke said placing a hand on her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

What Becomes Of Me? (11)

Yay I finally finishedit! Hope you like it and in the last chapter which isthe next one, I will be giving my thanksto all of you so please review so I can thank you all:D  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're what!" Brooke's aunt screamed turning red in the face.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke said, much quieter this time.

"So let me get this straight, not only are you telling me that you seem to think you're engaged and getting married while you're still in high school, but you're also telling me that you're pregnant? That your entire future is ruined because you were irresponsible and are going to have a baby before you even graduate high school? I can't believe this!" Her aunt exclaimed breathing hard.

"Yes, but Aunt Helen we love each other. Haven't I taken so much shit with this rape already? I mean what if im pregnant because of Sean huh? Are you going to hold that against me? And it's not like Luke and I are sneaking around behind your back. I mean you of all people should understand what its like to be accused of being irresponsible." Brooke said looking at her Aunt, tears starting to swell in her brown eyes.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Her Aunt said getting up from the table.

"Do I really have to say it in front of Lucas and Karen?" Brooke threatened.

Her aunt said nothing, but Brooke knew what her silence meant 'You wouldn't dare.'

"Do I really have to bring up how your mother kept you from Uncle Dave? How they kept you locked up because they were afraid that you guys were doing drugs and having sex. Huh? Or do you not want them to see that your niece is happier then you will ever be?" Brooke was now in full crying mode.

"Shut your mouth!" Her aunt yelled as she stormed out of the house with Brooke's uncle in tow.

As soon as the door slammed shut Brooke fell to her knees, her body wracked with sobs. How could her aunt do this to her? Lucas was possibly the best thing that happened to her in the past month and a half. How could her aunt come in here and tell her to stop being with him? She had no right, she wasn't her mother. No, her mother was laying in the ground six feet under. She started to shake at the thought of her parents.

Lucas watched as Brooke's aunt and uncle stormed out of the door. His heart broke when he saw Brooke collapse to the ground in tears. How could her aunt do that to her? She was only raped a month and a half ago. Didn't her aunt understand that what Brooke needed was love right now not bitterness? Lucas looked over to his mother who was deep in thought.

Karen stood there in shock. Half because her son just admitted that he was engaged and that Brooke was pregnant. And half because she couldn't believe that Brookes aunt acted the way she did. She frowned when she looked down at her future daughter in-law in tears on the floor. She sighed at the sight of her hurt expression just begging for her aunt's approval. She looked over and Lucas and motioned for him to go to Brooke.

Lucas nodded at his mother and walked over towards Brooke. He got down to Brooke's level and wrapped her up into a loving hug.

"Its okay baby, we're here for you." Lucas whispered into her ear and rubbed her back.

"Yes Brooke sweetie I'm always here if you need to talk." Karen said pulling Brooke into her loving embrace.

"Thank you guys; you really are everything to me." She smiled sweetly at them.

"And you are everything to me." Lucas said leaning down to kiss her.

Karen watched the happy couple with a smile on her face. She was happy for them. And Brooke was such a sweet girl she wouldn't mind having her around the house. But she would have to have a serious talk with Lucas later about the situation.

"So don't get me wrong, I am happy for you two love birds, but please tell me you won't rush into this. Please tell me that you will at least wait until you graduate before you get married." Karen said looking at both Lucas and Brooke, a serious expression on her face.

"Mom do we look that dumb?" Lucas said smiling at his mom.

"Of course we're going to wait." Brooke said hitting Lucas for his remark.

"Good." Karen said putting back on her smile.

"So I say we go rent a movie and spend some time together." Karen said grabbing her keys and walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I would really like that." Brooke said following Karen out the door.

"Sure, but it better not be a sappy chick flick!" Lucas yelled to the two as they got into the car.

"Oh it won't." Both Karen and Brooke said at the same time as all three headed to the video store.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight, you guys actually liked this movie?" Lucas said raising an eyebrow at the two women sitting next to him.

"Yep, not all girls watch chick flicks all the time you know. Some actually like action movies." Brooke replied switching off the TV after the credits for Bad Boys rolled.

"Okay whatever you two say, I'm just happy I didn't have to sit through a chick flick." Lucas grinned, putting his arm around Brooke.

Karen laughed a bit then stood up.

"Well I'm going to head to bed you two be good you hear." Karen said smiling at them then walking to her room.

Lucas snuggled closer to Brooke nuzzling her head under his.

"Aw this is nice." Brooke said, deeply breathing in his scent.

"It sure is." Lucas leaned down and lovingly kissed her.

The next morning Brooke awoke to the smell of Lucas. She smiled as she saw his body next to hers, holding her tightly in his arms. As she laid there her mind wandered back to her aunt's reaction. Her aunt was wrong about how she reacted. Brooke knew it was only because she was worried that Brooke's relationship would turn out like hers, bitter and full of stress.

Brooke's aunt and uncle barely even talked anymore. Her Uncle came home from working a 10 hour shift at the shop, and went right to sleep every night. And when he had time off he was usually down at the bar with his coworkers boozing it up.

Brooke sighed at the thought of how tired her aunt had become over the years. Brooke remembered when she used to visit with her mom how her aunt would cry and spill her guts to them. She understood her aunt's worries, but she just wished that she could see the love in both Lucas' and her eyes.

Brooke looked over at Lucas and smiled as he started to open his eyes.

"Hey." She said giving him a light kiss.

"Hey." He replied kissing her back.

"So as I was laying here watching you sleep I was wondering, where do you see us in a year?" Brooke asked snuggling closer to Lucas.

"Hmm I think I have an idea." He said grinning at her.

And for the rest of the morning they discussed their plans for the future enjoying the warmth of each other as they talked.

Leaving it there next chapter will be the last one :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer: I don't own anything OTH and take no credit for any of the charactors or storylines that are on OTH.

Thank You's: Wow I can't believe how long it has taken me to complete this last chapter. I am so sorry that it has taken how long as it has! Okay so on to the thank you's, first off I would like to thank the people that have Betaed my story I owe you guys sooo much! Next I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed on my story, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha- Thank you for being my very first review and sticking through it :), MariShal- Thank you for reading my story, I enjoyed reading your commits :D, TVHollywoodDiva- Thank you for reading my story it really means alot to know people enjoy it :), gerky- Im glad my fic rocked your socks :) I hope I didn't disapoint you, othmaniac- Thank you so much for your kind reviews I hope you like the last chapie :), BrucasFan4Ever- Thank you for your reviews im glad you liked my story :), naleyluvr77- Thank you for your awsome reviews, x3loveyou- Thank you for all your reviews I loved reading them I hope you like the last chapie!, Roswell Dream Girl- Thank you for your sweet comments :), brucas2244- Thank you for reading my story I hope you like the last chapie, I hope it doesn't diapoint, lilbaby6688- Thank you for sticking through my story I really appricate your comments :D, stars- Thank you for you comment :), KalEl Hammer- Thank you for reading my story and reviewing :), and to all the others who have read my stroy thank you sooo sooo much!!!!!!

Well here it is guys the last chapter of my story, I really enjoyed writing this for you all I hope you enjoyed reading it :D

'……..And now today as I sit here and look back on how my life used to be, all I can do is smile. I smile because of how strong I have become, how when I look into the eyes of my little boy I know that he will have a good life. How thankful I am that Lucas came into my life and saved me from the person I was becoming.'

Brooke Davis looked at herself in the floor length mirror and smiled. This was the day that she had been waiting for. The day that she became Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott, a day she was sure that she would never forget.

A knock on the door was heard and Haley came bounding in with a goofy look on her face.

"So are you ready to take the plunge and become a Scott?" Haley said while hugging her best friend.

"Yes. I have never been more ready for anything in my life," Brooke said without a second thought.

Haley nodded and then went over and picked up her deemed godchild. She smiled and tickled him. She remembered the day of his birth and just thinking about it put a smile on her face.

-----------Flashback---------

_ Brooke was lying in the hospital bed, complaining about something, Haley wasn't to sure what about. Haley was sitting with Nathan in the waiting room, awaiting the arrival of their nephew and deemed godchild. Brooke hadn't wanted to know the sex so they were all in suspense. Just as Haley was about to go get a coffee, Lucas rounded the corner with a huge smile on his face._

"_It's a boy!" He said simply and everyone erupted into cheers._

"_So what name have you guys decided on?" Haley asked with anticipation in her voice._

"_Well we talked and we agreed on Adam Keith Scott. Adam for Brookes dad (_not sure what it is on the show so I picked my favorite boy name_) and Keith, well you know after Keith," he finished and was engulfed in hugs._

"_So when do I get to see this nephew of mine?" Nathan asked, giving his brother a high five._

"_You can right now, but only two of you at a time," he warned before he led Nathan and Haley to the room._

_ Haley held baby Adam in her hands and smiled as the happy couple looked on. She had never seen Lucas as happy as he was at this moment and she was glad that Brooke had come into their lives._

_--------------_End Flashback------------

Lucas sat on the couch that was in the groom's room. He was nervous and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He took a breath and stood up. He was ready. Ever since he'd met Brooke he'd known that he was ready for this day. He smiled as he remembered the day that they had met. As he was day dreaming he heard a knock on the door before his mom walked in.

"Hey sweetie, you look so handsome," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead

"Aw thank you mom," he said with a smile on his face

"So are you ready for your big day?" Karen asked while straightening his tie

"More than anything in my life. I mean I should be a wreck right now, but I'm not," he said in one long breath.

"Good, because they're ready for you," she said, giving him one last kiss before walking out of the door.

Brooke took one more breath before being escorted to where her uncle was waiting. She was glad that her aunt and uncle had finally come to their senses and agreed to this wedding. In fact her aunt had been ecstatic to help her pick out a dress and help with the preparations for the wedding. Brooke had asked if her uncle would walk her down the isle and was happy when he'd said yes. She looked around at the beautiful flower arrangements in awe. When she heard the wedding march start to play she felt a tear slid down her face. She was so happy that this day was so perfect, but she just wished that her parents could have seen how happy Lucas had made her. The doors opened and her eyes immediately found Lucas's. Her heart skipped a beat at how handsome he was and she was very grateful that he had chose her to be his life partner. When they reached the pastor, he asked who was giving away this women and her uncle stepped forward.

"I will, on behalf of Brooke's parents who could not be with us today." He gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat next to his wife.

The rest of the ceremony went beautifully and tears were shed. Finally it came to the "I do's" and Brooke could barley speak through her tears of joy.

"Do you Lucas, take Brooke to be you wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?" The pastor asked, smiling at Lucas

"I do," Lucas said through his tears.

"And do you Brooke, take Lucas to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?" the pastor asked, looking at Brooke.

"I do, more than ever," Brooke said, smiling through her tears.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, Lucas you may kiss your bride!" The pastor closed, grinning at Lucas.

Lucas grabbed Brooke in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"May I be the first to present you Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" The pastor said with a huge smile on his face.

The church erupted in cheers as Lucas and Brooke walked down the isle. Brooke looked through the pews and her eyes finally feel on the person she was looking for. Little Adam reached for her and she grabbed him into her arms, putting him between Lucas and her. As she looked into her sons eyes she couldn't help, but notice how much his eyes looked like his fathers. As she brought her eyes up to her new husbands, she nodded her head. Oh yeah, they were his father's.

**THE END!!!!!! **


End file.
